Fluid dispensers, such as beverage dispensers, traditionally fill containers through a main opening in the container. This may be accomplished by simply pouring a fluid into the container or by positioning the container under a faucet with a sufficient vertical profile to accommodate the height of the container. For instance, in the context of a kitchen, a container may be filled with tap water by positioning the container in a sink underneath a tap water faucet.
In addition to a tap water faucet over a sink, some households may also include a separate, auxiliary faucet in fluid connection with a water filter, or more particularly, with a point of use water filter. Such a water filter may be installed, e.g., under a kitchen countertop or in a refrigerator. An auxiliary faucet such as this may be used to provide filtered water for direct consumption.
Certain challenges exist with this construction, however. Such construction, for example, may take up additional counter space as the auxiliary faucet must have a sufficient vertical profile to accommodate the height of a container. Additionally, an auxiliary faucet may be aesthetically unacceptable in certain situations. Accordingly, a fluid dispensing system capable of filling a container while having one or more features that facilitate a lower profile or that allows the system to take up less space on a countertop would be beneficial.